


I've Got You

by matimae



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Wesley is in a car accident and (dumbasses be dumbasses) decided to walk home instead of wait for help to arrive
Relationships: Wesley Evers/Angela Lopez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober no.7 (support, carrying)

Wesley’s eyes tracked the bug that crawled across the taxi door window, clinging on to dear life. He was doing his best to tune out the heavy smell of smoke that seemed to settle itself behind his eyes.

  
  


It was another long day at work and Wesley wasn’t in the mood for any busy city shenanigans, so he wasn’t gonna mention the smoke in the face to his driver. Yeah, smoking was illegal in taxi’s, and Wesley was technically a lawyer, but he didn’t want to make any trouble.

  
  


But trouble always had a way of finding him.

  
  


It came in the way of rapidly approaching headlights as they crossed an intersection, a Ford truck came out of nowhere and collided with the back of the Taxi, throwing Wesley from his seat.

  
  


He felt his seat belt pull taught as he was lifted inches off of the leather, his eyes instinctively squeezing shut as his arms flew out to helplessly brace himself.

  
  


It all happened in a matter of seconds.

  
  


Then the blood was pooling in Wesley’s head and his hair was standing on end, the car tipped on its side.

  
  


Gasping for breath Wesley fumbled with his seat belt- pulling it off his neck for a moment to relieve the pressure. Wiggling out of the seat belt’s hold he manages his way to crawl out of the car, the whole back end had been completely decimated. 

  
  


Wesley’s suit jacket got caught on an exposed point of the mangled door as he crawled through, adding another scrape and bruise later most likely, to his newly made collection.

  
  


Standing on the street now, he braces himself against his knees, breath heaving. Wesley gulped and looked up at the overturned car, and saw that the Taxi driver had also made it out.

  
  


Wesley limped his way towards the older man to see if he was okay, and he seemed more or less fine. The truck’s impact had hit the back of the car mostly.

  
  


Wesley’s brain was foggy. Car accident. _I need to call the police. I need to call Angela!_ He concluded, checking his pockets for his phone.

He couldn’t find it anywhere. Shit.

Well, he was only a few blocks away, so...He could just walk the rest of the way? To his apartment? Yeah, that’s what he should do.

Everything started running through his head and Wesley could feel his heart begin to speed up again, he just needed Angela.

After all, it's not that bad.

Just a very bad pain in his side that happened to drip something that happened to look like blood.

It would be fine.

He would get home to Angela and she would know what to do.

Wesley just started walking. Later down the sidewalk, he figured he should have told the Taxi driver, but he couldn't turn back now. He had to make it home to Angela.

If his lame leg could make it that long...

Wesley admitted that it hurt a lot more then he thought it would. _I mean it was just walking, it shouldn’t be too difficult_ , he thought. But the air was getting thicker and he was getting slower by the second.

The beating sun no longer looked nice reflecting on the trees of the summer day but more of an obstacle of his now nightmare.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and stopped to lean against a building to catch his breath. _Just for a moment._ He told himself.

This time starting up again he wasn’t nearly as steady. He left a small trail of blood drips behind him as he made his way, so close to home. So close to Angela. That’s all he could focus on.

By the time he reached his own street, he had a pretty good idea of how the dessert must look and feel… Everything was blurry and wavy like a mirage in the cartoons he used to watch as a kid.

He even started to hallucinate Angela.

That she was looking out at him, that she was running over to him and calling his name, and _oh shit_ this wasn't a hallucination.

Wesley leaned into her touch as she grabbed his shoulder

"Babe," he said softly.

"What the hell?"

Oh yeah, he still needed to explain why he was stumbling on their block half out of his mind with a limp and probably a good decent amount of broken ribs.

"Car accident. Near here."

It was all he could formulate but Angela seemed to get the idea, her brow was still furrowed but he assumed more of worry and not pure confusion.

Maybe still a little bit of confusion.

Wesley started to fall and Angela immediately put her shoulder under his, supporting him. Hell, she was basically carrying him at this point.

Gingerly Angela set him down under the canopy of one of the buildings where there was a sliver of shade so they could wait for an ambulance.

"That was pretty stupid of you, you know. To walk all this way."

"I wasn't really thinking. Just, thinking about you, and that I needed you."

Angela smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek that wasn't covered in blood.

"Very sweet. Still dumb. Next time you almost die and are in an altered state of mind and _probably_ have a concussion...just call me."

Wesley began to laugh which just inflamed his ribs. "I'll keep that in mind."

The two sat there, feet sticking into the sidewalk, shoulders to shoulders, waiting for their ride to the hospital.

Guess Wesley didn’t end up avoiding those busy city shenanigans after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
